


video games

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [54]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Nyssa talk Felicity out of video games and into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	video games

When Nyssa walks in, Felicity is sitting cross-legged in pajamas on her living room floor. There's a black controller in the blonde's hands and she is growling at the screen. The assassin walks silently into the living room and asks, “What is the point of video games? It serves no real purpose.”

A few more minutes and not a few obscenities later, Felicity tips her head back and gives Nyssa the most adorable sassy face the assassin had ever laid eyes on. “It's an outlet. Like your training is to you.”

Nyssa sighs exaggeratedly and unbuttons a few buttons from the top of her shirt, exposing her cleavage. “Since you're busy, I suppose I'll just find something else to do.”

“Hang on a second!”

Suddenly, Sara is there. Felicity jumps like she was electrocuted and Nyssa grins like the cat that got the cream.

“Will you make some noise? Both of you!” Felicity exclaims.

Sara pretends that she didn't hear Felicity and loudly says to Nyssa, “I hear you're bored.”

Nyssa smile turns devilish. “Why don't we go somewhere we're not going to bother Felicity?”

“Okay!” Felicity holds her hands and the controller up in surrender. “Putting the game away.”

Sara and Nyssa disappear into Felicity's room and Felicity has never moved so fast in her life.


End file.
